Dimensional Travel
The power to travel between different dimensions. Combination of Dimensional Manipulation and Teleportation. Also Called * Dimension Hopping * Dimensional Jump/Jumping/Teleportation/Transportation * Interdimensional Jump/Jumping/Teleportation/Transportation/Travel * Inter-Reality Jump/Jumping/Teleportation/Transportation/Travel Capabilities The user can travel between different dimensions and universes and cross over different planes of existence or travel across various forms of reality. Variations * 4th Wall Breaching * Reality Crossroads * Reality Shifting Associations * Afterlife Traveling * Alternate Reality Traveling * Dimension Shifting * Dimensional Independence * Dimensional Manipulation * Dimensional Transformation * Distance Manipulation * Planeswalking * Portal Creation * Reality Shifting * Realm Connection * Spatial Slicing * Teleportation * Time Travel * Time-Window Alteration Limitations * May not have control over when they travel between worlds. * Initiating the transportation may take time or have other specific recommendations. * May only be able to travel to a specific dimension. Known Users Cartoons Comics Movies Manga/Anime Video Games Known Objects Gallery Comics/Cartoons File:Esoterica_vanish_(Ben_10).gif|Flame Keepers’ Circle Soldiers Esoterica (Ben 10) Gwen-Tennyson-Wallpaper.jpg|Gwen Tennyson (Ben 10) Catbug.png|Catbug (Bravest Warriors) midway through jumping into the See-Through Zone. Tyler-portals-outside.jpg|As a Archai, Tyler Michaels (Charmed comic) has the ability to create portals to other worlds, dimensions or planes by burning holes in reality. Fenton Ghost Portal.gif|The Fenton Ghost Portal (Danny Phantom) allows access to the Ghost Zone. File:Wulf's_claws.gif|Wulf (Danny Phantom) can use his claws to rip open portals between Earth and the Ghost Zone. zandora's-box.jpg|Zandora's Box (Dungeons & Dragons: The Animation) can lead to any possible and impossible dimension, depending on where its opened. 640px-Breach_.png|Breach (Generator Rex) using her extra arms to open dimensional portals. File:Grim_summons.jpg|Grim (The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy) can use his scythe to slash open dimensional portals. Dimensional Scissors.png|The Dimensional Scissors (Star vs. the Forces of Evil) are magical scissors that can cut open portals to other dimensions. Hekapoo.png|Hekapoo (Star vs. the Forces of Evil) the creator of the dimensional scissors. File:Interdimensional_Portal_Jimmy_Timmy.png|Interdimensional Portal (The Jimmy Timmy Power Hour III: The Jerkinators!) File:Porta-Portal_Jimmy_Timmy.png|Porta-Portal (The Jimmy Timmy Power Hour III: The Jerkinators!) Uncle Grandpa.png|Uncle Grandpa (Uncle Grandpa), among many other amazing abilities, can travel through various dimensions and planes of existence, and can even travel into other cartoon-universes as seen in the "Steven Universe" crossover. Winx Watch.png|The Magical Watches (Winx Club) can open portals to the World of Dreams/Neverland. Live Television/Movies Willow Rosenberg.jpg|Willow Rosenberg (Buffy the Vampire Slayer) can open dimensional portals. Manga/Anime File:Secret_Trail.gif|Shinobu Negero (Buso Renkin) using his Secret Trail to cut open a pathway to another dimension that only his DNA can enter, and hide within. RoadKamelotsdoor.jpg|Road Kamelot (D.Gray-man) can create a doorway that can travel between dimensions. File:MajinBuuKidInstantTransmission.png|Kid Buu (Dragon Ball Z) uses Instantaneous Movement. Goku Instant Transmission.png|By using Instant Transmission, Son Goku (Dragon Ball Z) can shift freely between Earth and the Other World. File:Kaguya_shifts_dimensions.png|Kaguya Ōtsutsuki (Naruto) using Amenominaka to instantaneously teleporting Team 7, Obito and herself to her personal dimension. File:Obito's_Kamui_Portal.png|Obito Uchiha (Naruto) using his Kamui to connect his dimension with Kaguya's to open portals of her worlds. Sasuke_Rinnegan_Portal.PNG|Sasuke Uchiha (Naruto) has access to an Space-Time Ninjutsu that allows him to travel across different dimensions via his Rinnegan. Air_Door.jpg|Blueno (One Piece) using his Air Door to travel into a pocket dimension. File:Kuwabara's_Dimension_Sword.png|Kazuma Kuwabara (YuYu Hakusho) can use his Spirit Sword to open dimensional portals. Music Devin-Townsend-Z2-Dark-Matters.jpg|Ziltoid the Omniscient (Devin Townsend Project) is an alien warlord known to travel across the omniverse in search of conquest and coffee. Video Games Gilgamesh_Full.png|Gilgamesh (Final Fantasy V/Dissidia) Time Eater Creating time-holes.png|Time Eater (Sonic Generations) creating "Time Holes" so he and others can travel between dimensions. Anne.jpg|Anne (Starshine Legacy) Dream_Phantom_H.png|Dream Phantom (Valkyrie Crusade) can enter into another worlds through books. Dimension_Hacker_H.png|Dimension Hacker (Valkyrie Crusade) literally invades another dimensions to abduct people to play house with. Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Spatial Powers Category:Fighting Power Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Transportation Category:Dimensional Powers Category:Teleportation Category:Common Powers Category:Galleries